Conventional methods and apparatus for interfacing with smartcards are limited in terms of functionality and ability to take advantage of the features and benefits of smartcards. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.